Due to the increase in the number of broadcasting stations and the consequent competitions between the broadcasting stations, they are broadcasting adult programs, violence programs, erotic programs and the like regardless of the time of the day in order to increase viewing proportions.
Such adult programs can give emotionally harmful effects to minors and children.
Particularly, due to the trend that each of the minors in the family possesses one television set, parents are not in a position to control the viewing of the programs of the minors, with the result that the problem of the viewing of adult programs by minors has become serious.